


Calligraphy?

by UpDownLeftGone



Category: Persona 4
Genre: College, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpDownLeftGone/pseuds/UpDownLeftGone
Summary: A short little thing I put together after realizing it would make all too much sense for Yu to study calligraphy and for Yosuke to question him about it.





	Calligraphy?

“It’s just… you’re shitting me right?” Yosuke reached up to scratch the back of his head with one hand, the other resting on the back of Yu’s desk chair, a puzzled expression on his face.

“What? What’s so wrong with calligraphy?” Yu turned to face him, almost causing the other boy to faceplant when he spun the chair too fast. Luckily, Yosuke was able to regain his misplaced balance before a catastrophe struck.

He sighed, his face red, slightly embarrassed from his previous flailing. “I… I mean, it’s just, _calligraphy_ you know?” Yu starred back, a confused expression now crossing his face as he twirled a fancy looking pen in his right hand. “Like, how much did that pen cost you?”

Yu stopped twirling the pen and looked down, as if he just realized he was holding it. “I- uhh, I don’t remember? Maybe 100,000 yen?”

Yosuke’s jaw dropped at this, as he kept his sharp gaze fixed on the pen in his friend’s hand, leaning forward ready to scrutinize the pen that cost more than he made in a month at his part-time Junes job. Sadly, however, he forgot that his friend wasn’t facing away from him anymore, meaning the back of the chair wasn’t there to catch him when he searched for something to lean on. Instead, he leaned too far forward without support and ended up crashing down into an unimpressed Yu.

Yu sighed for a second, then laughed when he felt Yosuke relax and mumble “I’m so done with this bullshit.” Seeing an opportunity, Yu dipped the fancy pen in a dark black liquid resting on the table while Yosuke had his head buried in his chest. He then strategically reached around to pat the other boy on his back.

After a few seconds, Yosuke stood back up and looked at the time.

“Wait dammit, I have a set in 20 minutes,” groaning, he rushed across the room and snatched up his guitar case. “I’ll be back in a few,” he shouted over his shoulder, not looking back to see his friend hiding a smirk.

Yu watched the newly formed letters on the back of his friends white band tee crinkle as Yosuke opened the door.

_**Property of Yu Narukami** _

Yu wondered how long it would take his bandmates to point it out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously can't remember where I got the idea of Yu studying calligraphy but honestly, I realized it just makes too much sense for him to do something like that and, well, here we are.  
> Literally typed this up in something like 30 minutes and decided there's no harm in posting it. So yep.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
